Dancing with Flames
by Hatter-Break
Summary: Best of friends make the best of bonds. After being torn so violently apart, can those bonds withstand time or conflicting emotions? AxelXOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any character except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

The sun was slowly setting in Radiant Garden, setting the sky ablaze with oranges, reds, yellows, pinks, and purples. Three kids sat on the ledge of a fountain in the center of town, taking in the beautiful sight.

"I can't believe you didn't want to come see this Isa," a boy with spiky, fiery hair and turquoise eyes said with a small chuckle. Isa, a boy with spiked, yet neatly kempt sky blue hair and marine eyes, glanced at his friend.

"You're just lucky Theena convinced me to come. You know I have other things I need to do Lea." The girl that sat between them let out a laugh. She had powder blue hair kept in a messy ponytail and violet eyes.

"All you do is sit in your room and read Isa, you don't have anything you need to do," she said, teasing her brother. Isa just crossed his arms and returned his focus to the sky. "I'm glad you suggested doing this every evening Lea." He shrugged.

"Well, you like watching the sunrise from the fountain, so I figured we could do the same with the sunset. Now I don't have to get up so early to enjoy it with you," he laughed. She gave him a small shove.

"At least Isa watches the sunrise with me."

"You just make too much noise getting up in the morning." With that statement, the three of them burst into genuine laughter. Though they watched the sun sink out of sight in silence, their thoughts were the same. They wanted these carefree days with each other to go on forever.

Theena woke early in the morning, well before the sun. As she sat up in her bed, she glanced out the window and noticed something strange. Her brow furrowed as she watched the ground writhe, and wriggle. It was dark, so she couldn't tell if perhaps there was a thin layer of mist dancing on the ground, or if her eyes were still weary with sleep. She left her room and headed next door to Isa's.

"Isa," she whispered, shaking the sleeping form of her brother. "Isa, wake up." His eyelids fluttered open to see his sister's concerned face.

"What is it?" he mumbled.

"Look outside." With a grunt, he sat up, and was immediately puzzled by what he saw out his window.

"Is the ground...moving?"

"Weird huh? I wonder what it is…" Isa stared for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Maybe we should go get Lea and see what he thinks of it." Theena nodded in agreement. They got up and ready. They stood in the doorway of their home, neither one wanting to take that first step on to the mysteriously moving ground. They looked at one another. Isa, wanting to be protective of his sister, took a tentative step out of the doorway. Theena followed him. They found that the ground itself wasn't actually moving. Rather, it seemed that thousands of small shadows were running across the ground, though there was nothing to cast them. Isa and Theena glanced at each other once more, now even more thoroughly confused. They moved forward cautiously, the strange shadows unaffected by their presence. They reached Lea's home and knocked on his window. A few moments later, a dazed Lea with shaggy cowlicked hair sat up and stared at them blankly, blinking his groggy eyes a couple of times. They motioned him to join them outside. After a few minutes it clicked with him, and he disappeared from the window. Within moments, he was outside.

"What's going on guys?" he questioned, stretching and yawning. The two of them crossed their arms and motioned at the ground. Lea looked down and jumped, letting out a yelp. "What the hell?"

"We're not sure what's going on. I woke up and saw the ground moving, and now Isa and I are trying to figure it out," Theena explained.

"You think something could be going on in the center of town?" Lea suggested. Isa shrugged.

"It's worth a shot to check it out," he agreed. The three of them made their way to the fountain plaza, treading carefully, avoiding the shadows as much as possible. Once they reached the plaza, the sight awaiting them left them in shock. The fountain, which usually runs with clear fresh water, the symbol of the beauty and life of Radiant Garden, was now running with black, smoke like water from which the shadows seemed to be flowing. "What's going on here?" Isa murmured. Theena made her way down the steps, towards the fountain.

"Thee, wait!" Lea warned, waiting at the top of the steps with Isa. She ignored her friend, continuing towards the fountain. Slowly, she lifted her hand to brush the water. The moment the tips of her fingers grazed the strange substance, she heard a yelp. She whipped around and saw that the shadows were rising out of the ground, forming into small black creatures with nothing but tiny yellow eyes. Her eyes widened.

"What are these?"

"Theena get out of there!" Isa demanded. She tried to move through the sea of creatures towards the boys, but as soon as she did, they were upon her. She shrieked as they grabbed onto her legs and tried to climb up her. She did her best to shake them off, but there were too many. She struggled forward, holding her hand out.

"Isa, Lea!" she cried desperately. Isa reached forward to grab his sister from the creatures, but pulled back as more of the things arose from the ground. He looked around, horrified as he saw them rising all around them.

"Hold on Theena, I'm coming!" Lea yelled, ready to charge in.

"No Lea, we have to go. Now!" Isa ordered. Lea looked at him, baffled.

"No way!" Lea held out his hand, but Isa grabbed his arm and began to pull him away. "Theena! Isa stop! Theena!" Lea thrashed and struggled, but Isa's grip remained firm as he began to make a run for it.

"Lea please!" Theena begged, holding her hand out in vain, tears flowing from her eyes as she was almost completely enveloped by the monsters. Lea could only watch as his dear friend was swallowed by the swelling, squirming darkness.

"Theena!"

"Come on Lea!" Isa shouted, dragging him from the plaza. Lea finally turned and began running alongside Isa. They ran through the town, noticing that the shadows were rising from the ground everywhere they turned. They ran, batting away any creature that tried to grab them. They ran until they reached the outskirts of town, where they could do nothing as their home drowned in darkness. Lea turned and glared at Isa.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, shoving his friend.

"Did you want me to let you get captured?" Isa asked coolly.

"If it meant that I could have done something for Theena, then yes!" He looked at the ground, fists clenched. "She was your sister…" he muttered. "She was your sister!" he repeated, his voice rising. "You didn't even try to save her!"

"There was nothing we could have done." Lea began to walk away, back to Isa. "Where are you going?" Isa demanded.

"I'm going to get her back. I don't leave my friends behind," he replied, back still turned. With that he continued towards the town. Isa stared after him for a moment.

"Lea, wait!" The redhead stopped. " You can't do it alone." Lea turned and grinned.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go get Thee!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Morning arrived in the world that never was, but a dark sky continued to contrast the white castle. A man sat up in his bed and stared out of his window for a moment, taking in the dull view. Not even stars littered the dark sky. He let out a weary sigh, unmotivated to start the day, but he had no choice. He got up and dressed in his usual black pants, black coat, black boots, and black gloves. He stared at himself in the mirror, his emerald eyes staring back. He ran a hand through his thick red hair.

"Six years today...maybe I'll finally find you." With that, he left his nearly empty white room for a completely empty white hallway. He made his way towards the castle's Gray Room, but stopped when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He turned and put on a smile. "Roxas! Going to get your mission for the day?" The blue eyed blonde boy returned his smile.

"Hey Axel. Yeah, you?"

"What else would I be doing in this boring place?" They both laughed, and continued down the hall together. Axel was always happy to see Roxas, but not even his friend could lift his spirits that day. "So uh...Roxas," he started, scratching the back of his head. Roxas glanced at him. "I may be a little late for our usual spot tonight." Roxas' brow furrowed.

"What? How come?" he asked, sounding somewhat dismayed. Axel sighed, not sure how to explain.

"Well I uh...I just have couple of places to go, that's all." Roxas laughed.

"Since when do you care about your responsibilities?" he questioned jokingly. Axel let out a weak, half-hearted laugh, that died out in another sigh. They finished their walk down the hall in silence. They knew they reached their destination when the hallway began to widen and darken slightly. It opened up into a round, gray room, rightfully named the Gray Room. The back wall was all glass, opening up the view to the newly formed Kingdom Hearts, the only thing worth looking at in this world. It was a beautifully glowing moon in the shape of a heart. Axel stopped to look up at it, while Roxas separated from him to get his mission from the blue haired man that stood at the center of the room. After Roxas left, Axel approached the man.

"Saix, are you going to join me on my mission today?" he asked hopefully. Saix looked at him with stern yellow eyes, and raised an eyebrow, distorting the X shaped scar in the center of his face.

"And why would I do that Axel?"

"Come on, don't you know what today is?" he pushed, frustrated.

"Not one of any significance." Axel scowled.

"Isa," he began, voice low and somber. "Today is six years. You really don't remember?" Saix scoffed.

"Of course I do. As I said, it's of no significance." Axel stared at him in disbelief.

"What if today's the day? What if I find her today?" Axel's voice began to rise as he got riled up.

"You said it yourself. It's been six years. If she was going to show up, she would have by now. I've accepted that, and let it go. It's time you do the same, Lea," Saix replied, unshaken by Axel's frustration.

"She's your damn sister, how could you just give up on her?" Axel growled.

"You're going to be doing some reconnaissance in Wonderland. I'd suggest you leave immediately," Saix said, staring Axel down with stone cold eyes. Axel could do nothing but stand, dumbfounded by his old friend's apathy. Unsure of what else he could say, he opened a corridor of darkness. He clenched his fists as he approached his passage.

"You really are heartless." With that, he stepped through into the darkness, onto Wonderland. Wonderland was an odd world. Axel had never been fond of it. He had no desire to go through with the day's mission, his mind was set on one thing, and one thing only. He wandered aimlessly through the world's hedge maze, making note of minor things to cover his tracks in case his findings were questioned. After he felt he had enough to weave a small story, he opened a dark corridor, and stepped through. If he had had a heart, it would have been wrenched by the world in which he arrived. It was a ghost of what it had been. A sky that was once clear and blue was now gray and gloomy. The center of town that he had spent his childhood days in was just a sea of heartless. The only thing he could recognize the Radiant Garden by was the Castle that loomed over everything, though it's presence was now more menacing than protective. He knew that it was now known as the Hollow Bastion, a fitting name for the shell of a world. He took a seat on a wall. "And now I wait…" he murmured. He waited, as he did every year, hoping for a sign of his lost friend. He waited as hours slowly ticked by. He waited until the gray sky became a rusty orange with the setting sun. Once the town finally became dark, he stood with a sigh. "I guess today wasn't my da-" He froze as he saw a powder blue flash disappear into a corridor of darkness. "He...hey wait!" He took off in a run towards the corridor. "Come back!" He burst through the corridor right before it closed, only to be thrown into a dense jungle, with no one in sight. "Theena…"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the character except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Axel laid in bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the flash of blue returned to him. He didn't want to waste time sleeping. He wanted to find who that hair belonged to. He was antsy, and eager to leave. He bolted up, unable to stand the restlessness any longer. He quickly threw on his coat and ran down the hall to another's room. He banged on the door.

"Saix, I need to speak with you!" He waited a moment. There was no answer. "Saix!" Again no answer. Axel let out a grunt. "Isa please!" he persisted, banging on the door some more. Finally the door swung open and he was met with a cross Saix.

"What do you need?" Saix demanded with impatience.

"Please, I need to talk to you," Axel pleaded. Saix sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Very well, come in." A small smile found it's way to Axel's lips as he entered the room and Saix closed the door behind him. "What is so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I think I found her Isa, I found Thee!" he exclaimed, the excitement practically bubbling out of him. Saix just glowered at him.

"That's not possible Lea. Stop chasing your silly fantasies, things will never be as they were."

"It's not just a fantasy Isa, I found her! It had to have been her!" Saix raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so certain?" he pressed.

"I went to Hollow Bastion, the way I do every year. I caught a glimpse of someone with blue hair going through a corridor of darkness!" Axel explained eagerly. Saix's interested expression instantly returned to one of annoyance.

"A glimpse? That's your proof?"

"Well, I...I-"

"Lea, I am tired of having to concoct false missions for you to follow your hunches. They all turn up empty, and they're always a waste of time." Saix stated gruffly. Axel sighed.

"Please Isa, just once more, I know it was her!" Axel implored. Saix thought for a moment.

"Do you even know where that dark corridor led, or are you just leaping blindly?"

"It was a jungle…" Saix let out an exasperated sigh. "I'd know it if I saw it!" Axel added, defending himself. Saix walked over to his bedside table, where the clipboard that held mission assignments rested. He picked it up, and flipped to the last group of pages, then brought the clipboard to Axel.

"This is a makeshift database of the worlds the organization has been able to record. If you don't see it in there, I can't help you." Axel nodded, and began to scan the pages. He went page after page, his hopes sinking as the pile he had yet to see got thinner. Finally he landed on a promising page of thick, deep green foliage. He pointed to it.

"That's it. That's where she went," he said confidently. Saix took the clipboard from him, examining the page.

"That would be the Deep Jungle. It's not really been explored, only a couple of us have been there. Are you sure?" Axel scoffed.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Fine. Your mission will be there tomorrow. Now, would you please return to your room?" Axel grinned, and nodded.

"Thank you Isa, you won't regret this!" With that, he headed back to his room, perhaps even more anxious than he had been before.

In the morning, Axel was met by Roxas outside of his door.

"Roxas!" he said with a grin, unable to contain his enthusiasm for the day.

"Hey," his friend replied with a slight frown. "You know, you said you would be late last night, you never said anything about not being there at all." Axel blinked, not sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry Roxas, some things came up, and...well I had things to take care of…" he said, stumbling over excuses. Then the grin returned to his face, and he lightly slapped Roxas on the back. "But it's alright, today is my day Roxas, I can feel it. I'll be there tonight." Roxas raised a skeptical eyebrow, not sure how to respond to Axel's strange behavior.

"Alright, I'll hold you to it. And you're buying the ice cream tonight." Axel laughed.

"Fair enough." They made their way to the Gray Room, where Roxas departed for his mission. Axel opened his own dark corridor, and beamed at Saix, whose only response was to shake his head in disapproval. Axel stepped through, and was instantly hit with the damp, loamy scent of the jungle. Surrounded by massive trees, tangles of vines, and mazes of greenery, his task suddenly became much more daunting. He refused to let that scare him off though. "Alright, where are you hiding?" he muttered to himself. He began his search, hacking through the jungle with his chakrams, using his fire when necessary. As he struggled through, he saw many birds and monkeys, but no sign of a girl. His clothing paid the price for his determination, as it was getting torn and snagged on thorns and stones, and he sustained the occasional scratch or scrape. Hours passed but his search was fruitless. He was beginning to wonder if it was even possible for someone to hide in such a difficult terrain, as the heat and humidity began to wear on his stamina. Becoming impatient he stopped, cupping one of his hands around his mouth. "I'm not leaving here without you! Ya hear me?" he hollered. His words echoed throughout the jungle, but there was no response, not that he was expecting one. "Oh well, it was worth a sho-" he was cut off by an arrow whizzing past his head. He froze, and scanned the area for his attacker. Axel summoned his chakrams, realizing the dire situation he was now in, and could only hope that he would be able to fight his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

The jungle was silent as Axel waited for the attacker to make another move. Minutes passed, but there was nothing. Slowly, Axel allowed his guard to relax, thinking that it had perhaps been a fluke. He took a moment to examine the arrow that had been fired at him. His brow furrowed as he inspected the strange arrow. It was entirely made of metal. A smooth, shimmering silver metal. Even the fletchings were metal.

"How did this thing even fly…" he wondered aloud. He yanked it from the tree it had embedded itself in, and was surprised to feel how light it was. It was like holding a feather. He took another glance around the trees, but still saw nothing. He warily took a few steps forward, and nothing happened. Feeling that the danger had passed, Axel began to move forward, but was stopped as a flurry of the unusual arrows came down, embedding themselves in a line at his feet. He instinctively jumped back, calling his chakrams once again. "Damnit…Show yourself!" Another arrow flew towards him in response. He trusted his reflexes to get out of the way, and in the same motion fling one of his chakrams in the direction from which the arrow came. His counter attack revealed the assailant, as they hopped over to the next tree, launching another arrow. Axel's chakram returned to him, and he deflected the arrow. He ran towards the tree the person sat in, throwing his chakram again. The individual tried to leap to the next tree, but their leg was caught by the tip of the chakram. The foe landed gracefully on the ground, and Axel charged. His adversary quickly whipped around, now wielding a lance. The sudden change of weapons threw Axel off guard, stopping him in his tracks. The hooded assailant took the opportunity to make a charge of their own. Axel dodged out of the way, and took a swing at the person, who countered with jab. They dodged and blocked, swung and jabbed in a dance of will and might. As his attacker pushed him, back, Axel let a burst of flames out, forcing the enemy to jump back. The enemy, however, quickly regained balance. Axel watched, stunned and confused as the lance, which seemed to be the same material as the arrows, melted away. The liquid metal swirled around the attacker's hands and solidified in the shape of Axel's own chakrams. "Wha-" The attacker charged, and in attempting to back up, Axel tripped over a root and fell back. The attacker flew at him, ready to finish him off. In one fluid motion the chakrams melted away as the lance had, the bow was removed from the person's back, and an arrow was formed and drawn, its point pressed to Axel's throat. The movement had caused the hood on the attacker to fall, and Axel was met by violet eyes, hidden slightly by powder blue strands of hair. His eyes widened. "Theena!" the girl blinked, then her brow furrowed, and she slowly relaxed her grip on the string of the bow. She stared into his striking emerald eyes, and took a sweeping glance at his shock of fiery hair. She straightened up, still not entirely sure that her eyes weren't deceiving her. Axel let his chakrams disappear, and held his hands up in surrender. "Thee, it's me…"

"You…" she breathed. "It can't be...Lea?" Axel let out a breathy, relieved laugh, and smiled.

"Theena...I can't believe I found you!" She eyed him suspiciously, then held out a hand for him. He gladly took it, and got to his feet. She walked in a circle around him, examining him, then stopped in front of him. Unable to hold back the sheer exhilaration of finding her at last, Axel threw his arms around her small frame. She tensed up. "Six years…" he whispered. When he pulled away, she continued to eye him. Axel's smile fell slightly. "Thee? Are you okay?"

"Why are you here? Wh-why are you in an organization uniform?" She questioned. He blinked, not sure how she knew about the organization, but then he realized. Looking her up and down it hit him that she was in an organization outfit. The sleeves had been torn off, and the coat shortened, but it was still an organization uniform.

"W-well, I'm part of the organization."

"Did they send you here after me?"

"What? No, no, no. I came. On my own. I came to find you!" She tilted her head slightly.

"So...you're a nobody too? Did you get caught when I did?" Theena asked, becoming more comfortable. Axel shook his head.

"Isa and I got out, but...I couldn't just leave you…"

"You came back for me?"

"Of course." A small smile graced her lips.

"So you must have a new name?"

"Axel," he stated. "Got it memorized?" She let out a small laugh, and nodded. "Were you given a new name?" She nodded again.

"Xanethe"

"Xanethe…" he murmured back, testing the name on his tongue. "Where have you been for six years? Why are you in an organization uniform?" Her smile disappeared.

"Can I trust you?" Axel was taken aback, and slightly hurt that she felt she needed to ask.

"Of course, always." She sighed and looked around, as if expecting others to be watching them.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable to talk," she finally suggested, and opened a dark corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Xanethe and Axel sat on a sandy beach, the waves washing up, threatening to soak their feet. They were quiet for a while, not sure what to say. After six years, the moment watching the sunset seemed so surreal. Axel looked over Xanethe. Though her hair had become much longer, and the years had aged her into a beautiful young woman, she was still the girl he remembered. He couldn't help but smile. Xanethe glanced over at him and raised a quizzical eyebrow. He quickly looked away and shook his head slightly. She let out a little laugh. He was almost as she had remembered. His hair had grown out quite a bit, his eyes had darkened into those brilliant emeralds, and he had grown into a handsome young man, but he was still that boy from her memories.

"So, uh…" Axel broke the silence, scratching the back of his head. "What's your story?" Xanethe let out a sigh.

"Well, after...after it happened, I woke up. The room was completely white, I had no idea where I was. I was wearing this black outfit. Suddenly there was a hooded figure there...Xemnas," she explained.

"That's what happened to me! So you were in the organization?" She nodded.

"Well, sort of. When Xemnas offered me a place, I didn't know exactly what I was signing up for. I didn't trust him, but I didn't know what else to say. He gave me my name, and my place in the organization. Number VII." Axel looked taken aback.

"That's...Saix's number…"

"Saix?" Axel blinked, realizing that he had forgotten to mention her brother.

"It's Isa, Saix is Isa. He went back with me. When we went to get you." Xanethe looked at him in disbelief.

"My brother's there? Isa? Why didn't come with you to find me?" Axel looked at the ground.

"He uh...couldn't," he lied, not wanting to tell her that her brother had given up on her. She nodded in understanding.

"I only stayed for a couple of weeks. I used my first few solo missions to scout out the worlds, then I left. They tried to hunt me down, but I stayed hidden, traveling through the worlds. I figure they've given up on finding me by now, but I don't want to give them a chance to change their minds." With those words, she looked at Axel, her eyes serious. "You can't tell them. They can't know you found me."

"I won't," he assured her. "So, you must've left right before Saix and I woke up." She nodded.

"I presume so." Axel's brow furrowed.

"I don't understand, why leave?" She scoffed.

"Like I said, I didn't trust Xemnas. Not one bit. I accepted his offer to give myself the chance to get my head together, to try to make sense of what happened. Once I felt I understood well enough, I broke away from the organization." She looked out at the sea, eyes somewhat sad. "To be honest, I hadn't the slightest idea of what I was going to do. I had nobody. I was nobody. I had no home to return to, I had no idea where you or Isa were. But hell, it felt damn good to be away from those people. Even if I was only there for a couple of weeks, there's just something about that castle. I felt like staying there too long, someone could lose themselves. Maybe we aren't the people we used to be. That doesn't mean we should let go of that." Axel just let her words soak in, and felt that she couldn't be anymore right. His thoughts went to Isa, and he couldn't help but wonder if that's what had happened to him.

"You always were a bit of a rebel," he teased. They both laughed. "Why do you think they wanted to get you back. It couldn't have been your charm." She gave him a light shove, sending a rush of nostalgia crashing over both of them.

"I don't _think_ anything. I know it was for my abilities."

"You mean the metal thing?" She nodded. "That must be like my fire? The power you woke up with."

"Exactly." She held out her hand, a small amount of liquid metal swirling slightly above her palm. "Metal manipulation. I can use it to make anything. Any weapon, shield, tool, or trinket."

"Sounds more interesting than my fire," Axel said, starting a small flame in his palm. Xanethe smiled.

"It suits you." Her words warmed Axel as he looked at his little flame, feeling a bit of fondness for it at that point, rather than just seeing a tool. "Anyways, they hoped my ability could form something called a keyblade, though I'm not sure what that is." Axel's attention peaked.

"That's what Roxas has!"

"Roxas?"

"He's my friend. Lucky number XIII of the organization," he explained, then he suddenly seemed alarmed. "Damnit, Roxas! I was supposed to meet with him tonight." He grinned. "You should come with me! You'd love the sunset from the tower in Twi-"

"No," she said shortly. Axel sighed.

"Right, secret…"

"But hey, why don't we meet here again tomorrow?" He perked up, nodding vigorously.

"Alright!"

"But remember, tell no one Lea. I mean it." He nodded, opening a dark corridor.

"Of course." He began to step through, but stopped. "Theena, I'm glad I found you. I-"

"I'm glad too. Now go, you're going to be late to your friend," she said with a small giggle. He nodded, and hesitantly left his long lost friend behind once more.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney

Axel tossed and turned through yet another sleepless night. His mind raced with possibilities. Perhaps he could convince Isa to join him to see Theena, then the three of them could leave together. Maybe they could even bring Roxas. They could find a new world to call their home, as they had Radiant Garden. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew things could no longer be that simple. A sigh escaped his lips.

"If only…" His melancholy thoughts soon faded to satisfaction, knowing that no matter what happened later on, he had still found her, and was to see her tomorrow. Her words of warning occurred to him. Though she had said to tell no one, surely she hadn't meant Isa. In fact, it would be wrong for him to keep Isa's sister a secret from him. He knew he could trust him, he was his oldest friend and Theena's family. That, and the information was just too much excitement for him to keep in. With his decision made, he rolled out of bed, and headed quickly down the hall. He knocked on Saix's door. A moment passed, and the door opened.

"Axel, stop all of this foolishness, or at the very least, leave me out of it," Saix said, his voice steady, but clearly frustrated. He was about to close the door, but Axel stopped him.

"I was right Isa," Axel said with a grin. Saix looked at him, then let him into the room.

"After all this time, you really found her?" Saix asked in disbelief. Axel nodded and put a finger to his lips.

"You can't let any of the others know, I made her a promise." Saix's brow furrowed.

"Why is that?" Axel went on to explain Theena's story, and Saix listened with interest as he spoke about her abilities and time traveling worlds. He chose to leave out her brief history with the organization and her reasons for running, not wanting to take any risks. As Axel finished, Saix nodded. "I understand...and you said her name was Xanethe?" Axel nodded.

"Isa, you have no idea how amazing and unreal it felt to be talking to her again. You should come see her with me tomorrow!" Axel suggested. Saix shook his head, and Axel just looked at him, confused. "Why not? Don't you want to see her?"

"I have other things that need to be done," he said simply. Axel shrugged, somewhat disappointed. He went to leave, but was stopped. "Lea, I do still want to hear how she's doing, keep me posted." Axel smiled and nodded, then went back to his room to give sleep another go.

After Axel left, Saix began to dig through organization documents and records that he kept on his bedside table.

"Xanethe...I know I've seen that name somewhere…" He shuffled through the papers until his eyes caught the name. "Here we are…"

Axel sped through his day's mission so he could get to the beach where he planned to meet Xanethe again. He rested beneath a palm tree that was a good ways away from the water. As he was beginning to doze off, he heard footsteps coming towards him, so he opened an eye.

"Lea, don't go sleeping on me now." He blinked both eyes open and grinned. Xanethe returned the smile, and held a hand out to him. "Come on, I want to show you something." He took her hand.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"What this world really is."

"What do you m-" She began to drag him towards the lapping waves. As they got closer, he began to dig his heels into the sand. "Thee, what are you doing?" he questioned, growing more and more uncomfortable.

"I just told you!" she said, taking her first step into the water. Axel yanked his arm from her grip.

"No, no, no. I am not getting in the water," he said, backing away. "I don't like the water, it makes me a bit squeamish." For a moment, she looked hurt, but then she smiled.

"I suppose I should have guessed that, huh?" She laughed. "This place actually has a whole city underwater, it's really quite amazing. I spend a lot of time here. The organization doesn't come to this world," she explained. He nodded in understanding. "Well, I suppose we can just watch the sunset again."

"That sounds much better." They sat back under the palm tree quietly for a while. Xanethe laid down, thinking.

"Alright," she started, "tomorrow I'm taking you to another world." Axel looked down at her.

"A dry one I hope?" She nodded. Axel grinned. "Then I'm in."

"We'll watch the sunset there," she said decisively. "I'll take you to all of the worlds I've been to, and we'll watch the sunsets." She sighed. "Just like the old days."

"Just like the old days... " he repeated, knowing things would never be like the old days.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Xanethe arrived in what appeared to be an abandoned village up in the mountains. Snow was falling gently, and the temperature was frigid. She hugged herself to keep warm, wishing she had shown Axel a different way of getting into the world. The only reason she had picked this spot was because it was the most remote, and she was unlikely to be found up there. She sat in one of the crumbling houses to block out the cold.

"Lea, hurry up please…" she shivered.

Axel snapped his fingers, setting fire to the last of the heartless he had been sent to eliminate. He grinned.

"Good riddance." He opened the dark corridor, to the Land of Dragons, that Xanethe had shown him the night before. He was eager to see the new world, and even more so to spend another sunset with his friend. He stepped out on to a soft, white ground. Everything was silent as the snow came down, powdering his hair ever so slightly. He looked around at the disintegrating mountain village, but it was empty. Xanethe had assured him that she'd be there to greet him. "Theena?" he asked, voice somewhat raised. His own voice echoed back, but there was no reply. "Xanethe?" He tried. Still no answer. Somewhat concerned, he began to wander through the village. "Thee?" he called again.

"Lea?" The small voice came from a house he was walking by. He poked his head in. In the corner, Theena was huddled up, knees hugged close to her body as she shivered. She smiled at him. "Th-th-th-there you are L-Lea!" she exclaimed, teeth chattering. Her skin was pale, and he could see the slightest tinge of blue around the edge of her lips.

"Theena!" Axel ran over to her, kneeling beside her. "Are you alright?" She sighed in relief as the heat that radiated from his body hit her.

"I'm f-f-fine. I j-just get c-c-c-cold easil-ly," she explained. This made sense to Axel. While he couldn't even feel the cold, thanks to the fire element that resided in his body, he was sure, that, thanks to the metal element in her body, Xanethe must have been very sensitive to cold or hot temperatures.

"How long have you been here?" he asked, moving closer to warm her further.

"I d-don't know. M-m-m-maybe a couple of h-h-hours."

"Thee…" he sighed. "Come here." He lifted her petite figure into his arms. A surge of heat flowed through him as she pressed close to him, hand on his chest. He let out a small gasp. He was used to that sensation, but only when he called forth his flames. There was another rush of heat that settled in his face as he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, a smile lit up her face, which was rosy with the cold, and she kept a light grip on his coat. Her violet eyes opened to meet his green ones.

"Is everyth-thing o-o-okay Lea?" she asked, eyes clouding with concern. Axel shook his head, though a ghost of the feeling still remained.

"Uh, yeah...of course!" He let out a nervous laugh

"Good! Th-there's a c-city at the b-bottom of the mountain. Th-that's where I w-wanted to watch the s-sunset," she explained, her shivering becoming less violent. "It's w-warmer down th-there too."

"What? I'm not warm enough for you?" he asked with a smirk. She laughed.

"Just go." Axel laughed as well.

"Alright, alright." He carried her a good way down the mountain, until the snow began to disappear and show the craggy path beneath, and her shivering finally came to an end. She insisted on walking the rest of the way on her own, worried that Axel would tire himself out. Once the path went from being narrow and uneven, to wide with organized stone, they realized that they were approaching the city. They passed through grand red gates, and entered into the bustling atmosphere of the city market. "Wow…" Axel said, not used to seeing such a crowded world. Xanethe pointed up at the roof of the city's central, and largest building.

"Up there! The emperor's palace is always the best way to watch the sunset here."

"Lead the way." They made their way through side streets, where the crowd was thinner, and snuck their way past guards, until they made it to the roof. As they sat up there, waiting for the sun to sink, Axel noticed a crowd of people traveling down the central road, surrounding a long, snake like beast. "What is that?" Xanethe looked, and beamed.

"We're here for one of their festivals! That down there is a dragon that they honor," she explained. "Oh Lea, you're going to love this!" Her excitement was clear to see as her eyes glimmered, trying to take in everything she saw. It was enough to get Axel excited as well, and he had no idea what he was in for. The sun began to sink, outlining the mountains in the distance with a halo of light, and setting the sky ablaze with beautiful colors.

"You're right Thee, the sunset here is amazing," Axel said, staring in awe. She laughed.

"No silly. What you're really going to love is what comes after the sun is gone."

"What could hap-"

"Just watch!" In her enthusiasm, she clung tightly to his arm, sending another wave of that out of control heat coursing through him. As the sky grew darker, the streets below began to light up with lanterns, reflecting the starry sky. It was a beautiful sight, but Axel was jerked away from it as some projectile flew into the sky, creating a whistling sound. Without warning, it exploded into a ball of sparkling light. That projectile was soon joined by others, filling the sky with lights of many colors. Slowly, a smile made it's way to his lips.

"This is...amazing," he stated simply, not sure how to put the sight into words.

"Aren't the fireworks beautiful?" Xanethe asked dreamily, leaning on Axel's shoulder. Surprised, Axel looked down at her, but her eyes remained glued to the sky. With a contented sigh, his gaze returned to the sky as well.

"They really are."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Axel woke, looking out his window. He sighed. Being back in the castle weighed heavily on his spirits. It reminded him of the reality of his situation. It reminded him that he was a nobody, even though, just last night, he'd felt as human as could be. He got up, eager to share his previous night's experience with Saix. He went to the Gray Room, and lounged on one of the couches until everyone, except for his blue haired friend, had left.

"Isa, it was amazing," he started, approaching Saix. "We went to a new world to watch the sunset, and there was a festival, and fireworks!" Axel enthusiastically explained how they had made their way down from the village in the mountain, and watched the spectacle from the roof of the palace. Saix listened quietly.

"You know Axel, I wouldn't become too attached to these nights with Xanethe if I were you. Like it or not you are still a nobody. These feelings you're experiencing are false." Axel frowned.

"You just don't get it Isa. Being back with Thee these past few days...it's almost like my heart's come back. I don't feel like a nobody when I'm with her, away from this place." Axel held out a hand. "Come with me tonight Isa," he offered.

"I can't," he said simply. Axel sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I think you would change your mind if you could experience that sensation…" Saix raised an eyebrow.

"Sensation?" Axel nodded.

"It started yesterday. There would just be moments when this warmth would just...flood through me. I didn't quite understand it, and at first it startled me, but I liked it." Saix looked at him with doubt.

"You're being a fool Axel," he finally said. Axel just shook his head.

"Believe what you want Isa," he said. "But you have no place to call me the fool, when you're the one avoiding happiness." With that, he opened a dark corridor and stepped through to his day's mission.

A lioness wandered through the tall grasses of the Pride Lands, scanning the savannah. She was keeping her eyes peeled for one specific target. Within a few moments, she saw it. Quickly, she dropped down, and stalked forward, a growl of anticipation rumbling from her throat.

Axel stepped on to a dry, grassy ground. Something didn't feel quite right. Before he had a chance to figure anything out, a roar erupted beside him, and something slammed into him, bringing him to the ground. He struggled and writhed under the weight, but couldn't get free. He opened his eyes to see a silvery lioness on top of him, her violet eyes fixed on him. Then, with wide eyes, he looked at his own large paws, tipped by black claws.

"Lea it's me!" the lioness said. Slowly, he stopped squirming, as the pieces began to line up.

"Theena? What the hell is going on?" She laughed, and got off of him. He got up, unsteady, not entirely sure how to stand on four legs. He looked back at Xanethe. She was grinning, large, dangerous teeth exposed.

"This is the Pride Lands. Not sure why it happens, but this is just how things are here," she explained. He took a couple of steps, tripping and stumbling over his paws.

"This is-" Taking another step, he fell over. "Strange," he said with a huff. She let out another laugh, and walked over to him, helping him up.

"Here, you'll get used to it. For now, I'll help you out." She pressed up against him, sending a wave of that warmth surging through him. He shuddered. "Now, see that big rock over there? That's where we're going," she said, motioning with her head to a large rock that jutted out over the land. He was concerned by the distance, since he couldn't even walk a few steps.

"Uh...alright…" he said hesitantly. With Xanethe to lean on, getting his balance came much more easily. Soon, Axel was able to continue without her to support him. They reached a pool of water, and he took the opportunity to examine his reflection. He had sleek, dark brown fur, which contrasted with his bright green eyes. His mane was thick, red, and somewhat spiked.

"Weird, huh?" Xanethe asked, coming up behind him, examining her own silvery self.

"Weird doesn't even begin to describe it…" Xanethe laughed. "Keeps you under the radar though, I'm sure." She nodded

"That, and once you get used to this…" Without warning, she pushed him into the water, then took off running in the direction of the rock. "...it's a lot of fun!" Axel hopped out of the warm water, and shook himself to dry.

"Thee, wait!" he said with a laugh. "Get back here!" He charged after her with a growl. She let out another laugh as she looked back at him. Axel caught up to her, and she spun to face him, tail in the air playfully. Axel slowed to a walk, panting. He was by no means out of shape, but running on four legs was not something he was used to.

"Aw, come on," Xanethe whined, straightening up. "Tired already?" Axel batted her ear, and they both laughed.

"Let's keep going," he said, continuing forward. She jogged up beside him.

"You think it's fun too, don't you? It's such a free feeling…" She lifted her head, eyes closed, allowing the breeze to ruffle her fur. Axel nodded.

"The most freedom I've felt in a long time…" She looked at him, eyes sad.

"You could just stay with me you know, instead of going back there every night," she offered. Axel was taken aback. It was an idea that he had thought about himself, one that excited him to no end. Despite this, he shook his head.

"I couldn't...I have Roxas, and Isa," he explained, hoping that she'd suggest that they could join them as well. She hung her head.

"I understand." They continued the trek to the rock in a comfortable silence. As they approached, they saw other lions wandering around the rock. "This is like a castle to them," she explained. "They all live here." They climbed up the rocks, until they reached the peak point where it jutted out over the land. The view from the edge was breathtaking. They could see everything for miles. Axel laid down, taking everything in.

"Wow...this place is just as amazing as the last." Xanethe laid beside him, smiling. As the sun began to set, the savannah's dry grounds became a canvas for the light to paint it's stunning array of colors. They laid together until stars sprinkled the deep blue sky, spelling the end of another dreamlike evening.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Axel stared out over Twilight Town, a popsicle stick stuck between his lips.

"So Axel…" He glanced over at his blonde friend.

"Yeah Roxas?"

"What's going on with you lately?" Axel blinked.

"What do you mean?" Roxas sighed.

"You're always late, or you don't show up at all. When you are here, you don't seem to have much to say. You used to talk my ear off. It's like your mind is somewhere else entirely. Is something going on? Is it the missions you're being sent on?" Roxas pried. Axel thought for a moment, not sure what to tell him.

"Don't be silly Roxas," he said with a small laugh. "Of course I'm fine. Better than ever really." His last statement wasn't a lie. "There's nothing on my mind, I've just been a little tired lately, that's all." There's the lie. Of course something was on his mind. More like someone. She was stuck there. and refused to budge. She was all he could think about. Her, and that warmth that she sent through him. That irresistible sensation. He couldn't replicate through summoning his flames, as he had tried several times. Roxas just looked at him, a doubtful brow raised.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go back to the castle now. I'll catch you later Axel." Axel nodded, and waved to his friend.

"See you around Roxas." His attention turned back to the sky. He had no desire to return to the castle. He knew exactly where he wanted to be, and that castle was the farthest place from it.

Xanethe stared out over the sea with a sigh, her knees hugged to her chest. She loved the sunsets on the beach, but after being reunited with Axel, watching them without him just seemed empty. She couldn't look over and see those emeralds sparkling with the sun's last glow. Since she had been hiding out from the organization, she had had little to think about but her own survival. Now, he took up most of her thoughts, and she just couldn't shake him. Suddenly, the sound of a dark corridor opening pulled her away from her contemplation. Xanethe looked over, excited for a moment, until a man with blue hair, not red, stepped from the corridor. She gasped, and ran to the trees to hide herself. She watched as the man wandered the beach.

"Isa…" she whispered to herself, surprised to see her brother after all of those years. Though he appeared rather different, he was still unmistakable. "What are you doing?" she wondered aloud. Though she wanted to be reunited with her brother, she knew very well that he couldn't be trusted. She had known that, though he cared for her, he had only ever been out for himself. He had proven that the day he ran, leaving her to the darkness. She knew it was best that he remained unaware that she was still alive.

Weeks passed, and Xanethe had led Axel through almost every world she could think of. They watched the sunset from a tree house, high up in the tangle of jungle where they had first met, from the spires of Beast's castle, from the vast desert of Agrabah, and even from the clouds in Olympus. Now they sat on the spiraled hill in Halloween Town, admiring the moon, rather than the sun.

"You know Lea…" Xanethe shifted so she was seated in front of Axel, rather than beside him, her hands on his knees. There was another rush of that warmth as her large violet eyes stared into his own, glistening with excitement. "There's only one more world that I haven't brought you to yet." He quirked an eyebrow.

"And where would that be?" She grinned. "Thee?" Axel thought for a moment, then his eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about. "No, no, no. That is the one place I will not go with you Theena. Fire and water do not mix." Her eyes got bigger, her expression pleading.

"Lea…" He sighed, he found it hard to deny any request of hers.

"Thee, I…" He sighed again. "Fine, we'll go tomorrow." She let out blissful laughter, taking hold of one of Axel's hands with both of hers. "But on one condition," he added with a smirk. She stopped, her brows furrowed in confusion. "They day after tomorrow, we go to Twilight Town." Xanethe let out a small gasp.

"But Lea-"

"Roxas won't be there," he assured. She dropped his hand, looking at the ground, torn. Without thinking, Axel rested one of his hands on the side of her face, bringing her eyes to meet his. Caught of guard by his own action, he went to take his hand away, but was stopped when she rested her own hand on his. Warmth flooded his being. "Theena, you can trust me. I'll always be there to protect you. Get it memorized," he finally said. With those words, she broke out into a huge smile.

"You've got a deal!" She threw her arms around him. Thrown off balance by her affection, Axel fell backwards. He laughed.

"Hey, it's not that exciting!" She kept her arms loosely around his neck, making herself comfortable on his chest. Not sure what to do, Axel simply rested his arms around her, content to stay that way for the remainder of their time together.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney

Axel walked through the halls, towards the Gray Room. He was tense. Much more so than he had been in a long time. He was still eager to see Theena, but the idea that he would be immersing himself in the ocean left him with chills. His worry was evident. As he entered the Gray Room, Saix looked at him, curious.

"Axel, is something the matter?" Axel looked at his old friend, laughing nervously.

"You could say that. Today Theena is taking me to this world that's entirely under water. I'm not even a great swimmer! Why the hell would I agree to that?" He began to panic. Saix sighed, rolling his eyes at Axel.

"You really know how to make a fool of yourself, don't you?" Axel glared daggers at Saix.

"Hey, if I hadn't agreed to go with her, she never would have agreed to come to Twilight Town with me." Saix raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Axel nodded.

"Tomorrow, she's finally going to join me for the sunset on the tower," Axel explained.

"Well, be sure to let me know how it goes." Axel nodded with a smile, then opened a dark corridor to his mission.

Usually Axel became excited upon hearing the waves crashing up against the shore, but today it just filled him with dread. Xanethe approached him with a huge smile.

"Are you ready?" He laughed.

"Hell no." Xanethe let out a laugh as well.

"Well, you made a deal," she pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the rolling waves. He shut his eyes tight as he felt the water hit his feet. He kept them shut as he felt the water rising higher and higher on him.

"Almost there Lea," Xanethe said trying to be comforting. The moment the water hit his face, he held his breath. Feeling the water go completely over his head, his panic started to rise. "You can open your eyes now." He couldn't understand how she had been able to say anything, especially as clearly as she had. Her Words weren't garbled by the water, as he would've expected. Slowly, he opened his eyes. She was grinning at him, small bubbles escaping from between her lips. His eyes widened, and warmth settled in his face as he noticed her appearance. Her coat was gone, replaced by a black shell top that covered only her chest, and she no longer had legs. Instead it was a long, silvery tail, like that of a fish. Her hair floated freely with the current of the water. "You can open your mouth Lea, it's alright." He shook his head, but the breath he had stored was dwindling. "You'll be able to breath, just trust me." Hesitantly, he closed his eyes, and opened his mouth to breath. He was expecting the sea water to rush in and fill his lungs, but instead, it just felt like a breath.

"What is with this place?" he asked, surprised to hear that his words were just as clear and Xanethe's. He watched the bubbles that had come from his mouth until they popped, and then looked around. Despite his discomfort, he couldn't deny that the world was beautiful. It was full of vibrant colors, and plants that seemed to dance in the current. He examined himself. He was left shirtless, with an iridescent red fish-like tail.

"Isn't it great?" she asked excitedly, twirling.

"It could be worse... "

"Come on, you have to see the castle!" She turned and swam off. Axel tried to follow suit, but swimming with the tail wasn't as effortless as Xanethe had made it seem. He flailed and splashed a little, but didn't get too far. Xanethe turned to see him lagging behind, and chuckled.

"It's not funny!" he snapped.

"Sorry," she said, still giggling a little. "Here, you're trying to use your arms too much, just trust your tail," she explained, waving her fins in front of him. She took his hand and led him forward. Slowly he got the hang of swimming, and he even somewhat enjoyed it. As they headed to the castle, Axel looked around, taking in the strange new world. Fish, big and small swam in schools nearby, and at one point he saw sharks prowling around a sunken ship below them.

"Yikes…" He muttered, picking up his pace a little. His gaze was pulled to Xanethe when he heard her laughing. She was surrounded by small fish, and a couple of seahorses had wrapped around her fingers. One of the larger fish dropped a string of ocean flowers around her neck. For the first time since they had been reunited, he was seeing her as the young woman she had grown into, rather than the girl he used to know. He felt a pang, of what was almost sadness, despite not having a heart. He couldn't believe he'd let her of all people lose her heart. Her heart, which was so strong that, despite being gone, still seemed to be with her.

"Lea, come here!" she beckoned, tugging him from his thoughts. A few of the fish surrounded him and pushed him towards Xanethe. "Here, take one of these little guys." She held out one of her delicate hands. A seahorse was wrapped around her index finger. Axel held his hand out, and the little creature moved over to his finger. He looked at it in amazement. He never thought he'd be able to admire anything that came from under the water, but there he was.

"These guys are pretty cool," he stated. Xanethe nodded enthusiastically. Looking at Axel seemed to always fill her with some unexplained bliss. Seeing his green eyes glow with wonder at every new thing she showed him was something she wouldn't trade for the world. Being with him, it was like she had found her heart again. He lifted his head, and met her eyes. "Theena, I-" A fish dropped a string of flowers, similar to Xanethe's, around his neck, then shoved him closer to her. Their faces were inches apart. They both let out small laughs.

"What were you saying Lea?" she asked, making no attempt to move away.

"Oh, I uh…" He scratched the back of his head, finding himself unable to meet her violet gaze again. "I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here. To all of the worlds really...it's been amazing."

"Oh." She backed up a bit. "I've enjoyed showing you everything, it's not really something you need to thank me for. We should probably get going to the castle, before it gets too late." Axel nodded. They said goodbye to the fish and seahorses and continued on their way. The rest of the swim passed in a contented silence. Finally, the castle came into view beyond the coral beds. Axel's eyes widened.

"It's incredible," he stated. The castle seemed to give off a radiance that made the other oceanic scenery seem dull.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Xanethe asked, sitting on a nearby rock to admire it. Axel nodded, looking over at her.

"Yeah...beautiful…"


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Axel ran around the castle, making sure everything was set for that evening. He spoke to Roxas, making up some story about how the inhabitants of the town would be crowding the tower for a festival that night, so going up wouldn't be a good idea. After clearing that up, he began to search the castle for Saix,but with no luck. It seemed that he was nowhere to be found. Axel's brow furrowed.

"That's strange…" Axel muttered to himself. Saix was usually easy to find, it was his job to assign missions after all. Axel sighed, and figured he would just speak with him when he returned to the castle that night. Anxious, and unwilling to wait any longer, Axel left for his day's mission.

Xanethe paced up and down the beach. She was both eager and nervous to go to Twilight Town. It would be yet another sunset she would get to watch with Axel, but she also knew that Twilight Town was very heavily monitored by the organization. She thought for a moment. Axel had given her his word, and she trusted him, without a doubt. She sighed and took a seat in the soft sand. Finally, the sound of a dark corridor opening behind her signified Axel's arrival. She turned to see the redhead walking towards her, a grin lighting up his face.

"Ready to go Thee?" he asked, holding a hand out to her.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose," she said, taking his hand, and getting to her feet. He chuckled.

"That's the spirit." He got behind her, and placed his hands over her eyes. "Alright, I'll guide you there, just don't open your eyes until I say so." She nodded, and Axel began to walk her forward. She could hear the waves of the beach fade and then finally disappear as they went through the dark corridor. Soon, she could feel a gentle breeze tickling her face, and she assumed that they had arrived.

"Can I look now Lea?"

"Hold on." He turned her slightly. "You need to see it from the best angle," he added, then took his hands away from her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. The sky seemed to be on fire with the colors of the sunset. She could see the whole town, which was saturated by an orange glow. There was as train track that appeared to run all the way to the horizon and beyond. Axel looked at her expectantly. "Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

"Lea...it's gorgeous," she stated simply, at a loss for words.

"Really? That's great!" he said, growing excited. "Alright, you just sit there." He put a hand on her shoulder, and motioned to the tower's edge. "Stay there, and I'll be right back." He turned and ran.

"What? Lea wait!"

"Be right back!" he yelled back. Xanethe couldn't help but laugh. Axel always seemed to get very flustered when he was excited, she saw it as one of his many charms. She turned her focus back to the sunset that Axel had been so eager to share with her. Now she understood why. It truly was brilliant. Before she knew it, she heard footsteps coming up behind her, and Axel sat beside her on the tower's edge.

"What was that about?" she questioned. He grinned.

"The icing on the cake."

"Wha-?" He held out two blue popsicles. Xanethe took one and examined it. Axel nodded, urging her to taste it. She took a small bite, and instantly the salty sweetness flooded over her tongue. "This is...delicious." she said with a big smile.

"It's sea salt ice cream, my favorite," he explained, taking a bite of his own popsicle. As they ate, Axel pointed out and talked about all of the areas of Twilight Town that had some sort of significance to him, and Xanethe listened intently.

"You make being in the organization sound almost fun," she stated. "I wish I could have gone on some of these missions of yours."

"Nah." Axel took the popsicle stick out of his mouth. "Sure, sometimes it's alright, but...you said it yourself. There's something about that place that just drags you down." He sighed. "Now the places you've been, the things you've done, that sounds fun." Xanethe shrugged.

"It was fun, for a while anyways. But it did start to feel pretty lonely." She smiled. "That's not a problem anymore though. Not now that you found me." Axel smiled and stared out over the town for a moment, then stood, stretching.

"Six years...now that we've been back together these past few weeks, that time apart feels like nothing," he said, leaning against the tower wall behind them. Xanethe stood as well, walking over to stand in front of Axel.

"No, it doesn't…" she agreed. "I mean, I don't even feel like a nobody anymore, it's almost like in finding you, I-"

"I found my heart," Axel finished. She looked up at him, he violet eyes betraying some of her surprise. Then she nodded. Axel stood up straight, close to Xanethe. He looked at her hands, and took them in his own, then returned his green gaze to her eyes. "Theena, I…"

"Yeah?" she asked, moving slightly closer to him.

"I...I uh…" He bent down a little to meet Xanethe's height. He saw her eyes start to close, and closed his own. That warm sensation was flowing endlessly throughout him as their noses touched. Just as their lips began to brush one another's, the sound of a dark corridor shattered the quiet. They both whipped around to see a group of white creatures emerge from the darkness, twisting unnaturally.

"What the hell?"

"Dusks! Damnit...Theena, run!" Axel got between her and the dusks, summoning his chakrams.

"But-

"Go!" She nodded hesitantly, and held her hand out to open a portal of her own. Before she could, a white tendril wrapped around her wrist. She gasped as she saw that another corridor had opened, allowing more dusks on to the tower. She formed a lance in her free hand, and sliced at the dusk. Once free, she formed a dagger in her other hand and began to slash at the creatures. Axel was also swinging at them, creating a wall of flames to hold them off.

"What the hell is going on?" she grunted, taking out another dusk.

"Yes Axel, why don't you tell her?" They both turned, shocked to see yet another dark corridor open, this time a blue haired man in an organization coat appeared.

"Saix?"

"Isa…" Xanethe was shocked to see her brother. "Lea, what is he talking about?" she asked, continuing to fend off the dusks.

"I have no idea!" he stated, fighting them off as well.

"Oh, don't be modest Axel. You know that without your intel, we never would have been able to track down the deserter," Saix explained.

"Wh-what?" Xanethe questioned, looking at Axel. Slowly, her struggled ceased, and she allowed the dusks to wind themselves around her. The dusks that had been attacking Axel vanished, leaving him to stand dumbfounded.

"No, Theena, I didn't do this!"

"Of course you did," Saix stated, grabbing Xanethe's arm and opening a new dark corridor. "You led me right to her."

"I didn't do this!" he repeated, desperately shaking his head. "Theena, I didn't do this. I didn't do this," he insisted. His breathing became heavy as he looked at Xanethe.

"You should have know sister, that playing with fire could result in burns," Saix said quietly. She said nothing, just stared at Axel, her expression a mix of disbelief, confusion...and hurt. Saix began to pull her through the corridor. "No...no! Saix!" he growled as the overwhelming confusion bubbled into fury. He launched flames at Saix, but too late. The portal faded away, leaving the fire to hit the wall and fizzle out.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Axel stormed down the hallway towards Saix's room. His rage manifested itself in his clenched fists, where small embers leaped and flickered around his hands and wrists. As he reached Saix's door, he didn't bother to knock. Instead, he slammed the door open with his arm, leaving a scorch mark on the white surface.

"Saix!" he roared, his emerald eyes ablaze as he stared down the blue haired man.

"Oh Axel, I-"

"Don't start with that crap, where the hell is she?" he demanded. Saix just stared at the enraged redhead, his face displaying no expression. Axel summoned up one of his chakrams, stalking towards Saix. He slammed the slightly larger man to the wall, embedding his chakram beside his head. Axel's eyes narrowed to threatening green slits. "Theena is your sister!" he hissed. "How the hell could you betray her like that?" His face was inches from Saix's.

"I would have to say it was you who betrayed her, Axel," he stated his tone laced with disdain. Axel looked like he had been smacked in the face, but he quickly regained his threatening demeanor.

"Where is she? What are you going to do with her?" he demanded once again, with even more force.

"You know what happens to deserters. This is something you should be taking up with the Superior, not me." Axel's eyes widened.

"Oh no…" he murmured. With a slight grunt, he withdrew his chakram, and began towards the door. Without turning to face Saix, he growled, "I'm not through with you," leaving another scorch mark on the door as he walked by. He broke into a run down the hall. He knew that if he couldn't get to Xemnas in time, Xanethe would be a dusk. He opened a dark corridor and charged through. Axel ran into a round room, with nothing but pillar like seats circling the room. This was where Xemnas called meetings, as a whole organization, or one on one. He came to a stop as four pairs of eyes focused on him. Xemnas eyed him, curious.

"Axel, what business do you have here?" Xemnas questioned.

"I'm here to discuss Th-Xanethe," he corrected himself, motioning towards Xanethe, who was being restrained by both Xigbar and Xaldin.

"Oh?" The Superior raised an eyebrow. Axel nodded, though wasn't sure what to say.

"I...I didn't lead you to her to be punished," he began weaving his lie. "I think she's an invaluable part of this organization." Xigbar snorted.

"As if! This kiddo bailed after a week!" Axel shot the older man a glare, then returned his focus to Xemnas.

"After Castle Oblivion, we are short on members, are we not? She could make up for one of those that we've lost. Xemnas seemed to be considering his proposition.

"Allowing a traitor to live would be sheer madness," Xaldin interveind. "Perhaps Axel should be joining her in her punishment!" Xemnas shook his head.

"Number VIII is correct. Our numbers have been diminished. If we allow them to dwindle, we could be at risk. I feel that in order to reach our goal, it is necessary to keep the girl alive," Xemnas stated. Axel had to try hard not to show his glee. He simply nodded his thanks. "Xigbar, Xaldin, you may release her," Xemnas ordered. Xigbar did so, holding his hands up.

"Hey, whatever you say boss, just don't stick me with the kid." Xaldin simply crossed his arms, muttering something under his breath as he disappeared into a dark corridor. Xigbar followed suit.

"Axel, do not make me regret my decision," Xemnas warned, before disappearing himself. Axel turned to Xanethe, a grin on his face. She just looked at the ground.

"Thee?" Axel asked tentatively, his smile fading slightly. She looked up at him, her violet eyes indiscernible. She began to walk towards him, and he opened his arms for an embrace. Instead he was met with the cold metal tip of a halberd. Xanethe's gaze was ice. "Theena?" Axel question, somewhat frightened.

"Happy now? You got what you want," she snapped bitterly. Axel shook his head.

"Those were lies. I didn't mean for this to happen. Theena, you must know tha-" She jabbed slightly harder at him with her weapon.

"Don't call me that, got it Axel?" He blinked. Though her cold tone hurt, hearing her call him Axel, rather than Lea caused a sharp stinging pain. "Just stay away from me." With those words, she opened a dark corridor and left. Axel stood there stunned. Overwhelmed by the flood of emotions he had been numb to for so long, he let out a scream, launching one of his chakrams at the wall, only for it to fade into nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any characters except for Xanethe/Theena. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

_Sorry for taking so long everybody. I've had classes and such to deal with, leaving little room for writing. I'll try to post as much as I can while I have a break! Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave any comments or criticism! _

Axel laid, glaring up at the scorched ceiling of his room. Though he had been able to feel it for a long time, he couldn't believe how far Saix had slipped away from Isa. He couldn't grasp the betrayal of his old friend. He couldn't begin to explain why Saix would want to harm him or Xanethe.

"Theena…" Axel murmured, his confusion and frustration melting away only to be replaced by a strange ache. The steely look in her violet eyes as she stared at him down the shaft of her halberd the day before wouldn't leave his mind. That look had shattered his illusion of finding his heart. He heard a knock on his door, but stayed silent. He then heard it open, but payed whomever it was no mind.

"Axel?" The voice was one he was somewhat glad to hear. He turned to look at his blonde friend and sat up. Roxas was looking around Axel's room, examining the blackened walls. Concern and a tad bit of fear were clearly written on his face.

"What's up Roxas?" Axel questioned, pulling his friend's attention back to himself.

"What's going on here Axel? Is everything okay?" he asked, whatever he had originally come to see Axel for forgotten. Axel winced, then forced a smile.

"Of course everything okay. Everything is fantastic," he said quickly. "Now what did you come to see me for?" Roxas' brow furrowed, not sure what to think, but he figured it would be best to just let it slide for now.

"We have a mission together today, remember? Saix is wondering where you are. He's getting impatient." Axel's jaw clenched at the sound of the blunette's name.

"Like I give a damn about what that bastard wants…" he muttered.

"Axel…" Roxas was somewhat taken aback. Axel waved a dismissive hand.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Lets get going." Axel and Roxas made their way to the Gray Room in silence. As they pass by one of the doors, it opened, and out stepped Xanethe. Axel froze. She looked in their direction, but she seemed to look right through him, paying no mind to his presence. Not even a scowl. He felt as though he was going to be sick. He would have prefered her anger. At least that way he would still have some significance to her, even if it was negative. If she's choosing to shut him out completely, he knows that there is little hope for sorting things out. As she turned and began walking in the same direction as they had been heading, Axel reached out, though he knew he wouldn't be able to catch her. He just stared after her as she walked away. Roxas looked up at him, brow furrowed.

"What was that all about? Who is she?" Axel's arm fell limply to his side.

"She's...just a new member of the organization," he stated, his green eyes moving their gaze to the floor as his expression fell. He shook his head. "Let's just get to the Gray Room." As they walked down the hallway, Axel kept his eyes trained on the ground, not wanting to see Xanethe walking ahead of them. As they reached the Gray Room, Xanethe turned towards the side of the room, while Axel and Roxas made their way over to Saix.

"Are you two finally ready?" he questioned impatiently. Axel's expression quickly contorted into one of deep contempt. If looks could kill, Saix would would be struck dead where he stood. He wasn't phased by Axel in the slightest though. A glimmer in his eye almost suggested that he was gloating, which angered the redhead further. "You two will be going to Halloween town. Some unidentified creature has surfaced. I need you two to investigate." Roxas nodded, while Axel stood still, his body rigid. Finally, he opened a dark corridor. Roxas stepped through first, followed by Axel, who shot one last venomous look at Saix before disappearing.

Xanethe sat, knees to her chest, on her bed in the empty white room that was now hers. Though she was to be kept as a member of the organization, she was to be suspended for the time being. She felt exhausted. She could remember the last time she had really felt much of anything, then just the previous day she had been overwhelmed by more emotions, or at least what felt like emotions, than she could name. She let out a sigh. She had never felt so alone. She didn't know what to believe. She wanted to believe that Axel couldn't have possibly betrayed her, and her brother was just lying. But she doesn't know how else he would have known to show up in Twilight Town, unless it had been a trap. Confused and frustrated, she got out of her bed, and went to leave the room. She opened the door, and glanced down the hallway. She had to stop herself from freezing as she saw the familiar shock of red. He was with a blonde boy. She quickly turned away and began to walk quickly. She couldn't say anything to him. She had nothing to say to him. She couldn't even figure out how she felt about him at that particular moment. Hearing the two sets of footsteps behind her flustered her. When she finally reached the Gray Room, she caught sight of a young man playing an instrument in a corner of the room, and turned towards him. She glanced behind her to see Axel and the blonde speaking with Saix before leaving through a dark corridor. She let out a relieved sigh, then turned back to the blonde in front of her. She hesitantly sat beside him.

"So uh, your music sounds nice," she started, wanting to have some form of company.

"Thanks," he said without looking up. She bit her lip. She just couldn't get comfortable, not like she had been with Axel.

"I'm Xanethe," she offered.

"Demyx," he replied. Then he stopped playing. "You aren't here to make me do work, are you?" She laughed bitterly.

"I'm not even allowed to leave the castle. If anything, I'm sure they'd have you telling me to do work." He looked up at her at last, a grin on his face and his blue eyes shining.

"I think we'll get along then." With that, he went back to strumming his sitar. Xanethe gave a weak smile. Knowing the conversation wouldn't be continuing any further, she looked around the room. The only other person there was Saix. Her gaze rested on her brother. She watched as he looked through papers. She couldn't quite tell what it was, but something about him felt very off. She had no doubt that it was her brother, that it was Isa, but there was something different about him. Just by looking at him, she could tell that the years had formed him into a very different person than he once was.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any of the characters except for Xanethe/Theena. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney

Xanethe made her way down the hall. About a week had passed since she had been brought back to the organization. She had had small conversations with almost all of the other members since then, and noted that a few that had been there when she first lost her heart were now gone. She couldn't say she was particularly fond of any of them. She was finally on her way to confront her brother for the first time. She knocked on Saix's door, and within moments it opened.

"Isa, I need to speak with you," she stated, her tone cold. His yellow eyes betrayed his surprise, but he stepped aside and allowed her in.

"I'm surprised you have any interest in speaking with me sister."

"You're still my brother…" she murmured. "But that's not my point in coming here. Please, I need to know. Did Axel...Lea really…" She didn't want to finish her sentence, but Saix knew exactly what she was asking.

"He did tell me about you, and where you would be." She glared at her brother.

"Was it because he was forced to?"

"He was never forced to do anything. He reported everything to me at his own volition." Xanethe bit her lip, her expression softening for a moment, then becoming dark once more.

"What the hell has happened to you two. You've changed. The both of you. You were the closest people to me, now…I can't trust you guys at all." She sighed.

"Theena, at least we're together again."

"What the hell does that matter? Under these circumstances, that means nothing." They stood in silence for a while. "Tell me. If I tried to leave, would I disappear like the others?" Saix raised an eyebrow.

"Like the others?"

"When I came here the first time, there were others, now they're just...gone." Saix nodded in understanding.

"You're referring to those that met...unfortunate ends at Castle Oblivion a short while ago. They were...straying, so Axel did what needed to be done." She scoffed.

"So he betrayed them as well? Good to know," she spat bitterly. Without another word, she turned and stalked out of Saix's room. She made her way back to her own room. Caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to pay attention to where she was going and slammed into someone. She shook her head, and her gaze focused on the blue eyed blonde that she saw hanging around Axel.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"No, no it's my fault." Without another word, she started back on her way, but the boy grabbed her arm.

"Wait. You're the new member, right?" She looked back at him, nodding.

"Xanethe."

"I need to talk to you." She turned to face him, and he let go of her. She eyed him suspiciously, arms crossed.

"Roxas, right?" He nodded. Her lip curled. "I'm sure Axel's told you all about me by now, what else could you possibly need to know." Her tone was laced with animosity. Roxas' brow furrowed in confusion.

"No...not at all, but that's why I need to talk to you?" Xanethe's eyebrows raised as her interest was peaked. "He's not been acting like himself lately. Especially since you've shown up."

"So?"

"So I know you're the reason. He just won't talk to me. It's fine if you don't explain anything to me either, just...bring him back. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think you're the only one that can snap him out of whatever slump he's in," Roxas explained, his voice desperate. Xanethe wasn't sure what to think. If he really had meant to trap her, she couldn't imagine that success would put him in a slump. Or perhaps this was a trap as well. She eyed Roxas for a moment. His pleading blue orbs appeared genuine. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine. I'll talk to him, but I'm not making any promises," she said, wondering if she would come to regret her words. Roxas' face split with a grin.

"Thank you! He's probably in his room. He's holed himself in there for a few days now. Hasn't even come to the clock tower with me…" he explained, though the last part was more muttered to himself. Xanethe nodded and, without another word, left Roxas, making her way towards Axel's room.

Axel stood, staring out at the World that Never Was. He sighed. The gloomy scenery did nothing to lessen his anguish. There was a knock on his door.

"Roxas, I told you, I'm just-"

"Open the door." His breath caught in his throat at the sound of the girl's voice. He turned to stare at the door, wide eyed. He walked over, and slowly, shakily, opened the door. He was met by a pair of violet eyes. He couldn't quite read what they held, but her lips were curved down into a scowl.

"Th-Theena?" Without thinking, he reached out in an attempt to touch her face. He had to be sure he wasn't imagining things. Before he could, she walked past him, inviting herself in. He closed his door and turned to face her. His emerald eyes clearly showed his befuddlement.

"I'm here because Roxas wanted me to talk to you," she began. "Not sure what it'll accomplish, but here I am." Axel wasn't sure how to respond. He was just glad to see her. When he failed to reply she continued. "I spoke to Saix. He said you told him everything, from the moment we were reunited. He said you did it of your own free will." Pain flashed across her features, then it was gone. "Is that true?"

"I...I...well yes, it is. I did tell him but-"

"I trusted you Axel." At the sound of his name, he looked like she had slapped him. "You led me on. Made me think you were still the same person, just so you could drag me into that trap." He shook his head.

"Trap? No, it wasn't. I just wanted you to...I wanted to see that sunset with you." She scoffed.

"Oh, so you just wanted me to be comfortable before dragging me here. How thoughtful."

"No, that's not it. You could feel it, couldn't you?" Her eyes widened before she looked at the ground. He took several steps closer to her. "Thee.."

"It doesn't matter what I felt. It wasn't real. We don't have hearts." He could tell that her words lacked confidence, and that gave him hope.

"Don't tell me it wasn't real!" he snapped. She looked taken aback by the sudden outburst. "If it wasn't...isn't real, then why…" Axel knew there was one way to show her the authenticity of the emotions. Without warning, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to her hers. He felt her tense up, but didn't move. To his dismay, she made no move to respond. After a moment, she shook her head from his gentle grip and pushed him away.

"What the hell?" she demanded.

"I-I just…"

"You lied to me Axel, betrayed me. That's what matters. Not whatever delusion you tricked yourself into believing." She brushed past him, heading to the door. He clenched his fists, staring at the floor. As he heard the door open, he spoke up, his thoughts finally clear.

"I didn't know." He heard her stop. "I had no idea that Saix was planning anything. Yes I told him, but my only intention was to let him know that his sister was alive and well. Is that so wrong?" There was silence for a moment. Suddenly the door slammed, and she was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Emerald eyes glared into yellow as two men stood across from one another.

"Saix, you will tell her the truth," Axel growled.

"I already have. I haven't lied to her once," he replied, his tone cool.

"The whole truth!" Axel's fists tightened. He had to restrain himself from lashing out at Saix. He knew things wouldn't end well if he couldn't control himself. "You're deceiving her. And for what purpose? She hates us both now. That can't be what you wanted." Saix was silent for a moment.

"It doesn't matter what I want. What matters is what's best for the organization. What matters is what is going to get us to Kingdom Hearts." Axel scowled

"So you'll allow yourself to become their puppet at the cost of your sister?" Saix returned his stern gaze.

"She's alive, is she not?"

"She's miserable and untrusting. She's trapped in this hell hole of a world, and she won't allow me anywhere near her. Maybe you didn't physically take her life, but her life has been taken." Saix didn't respond. "Don't you care?"

"You care too much," he retorted. Axel shook his head. "Don't you have a mission to leave for." Axel scoffed.

"You're unbelievable. Wake Demyx for me and I'll leave." With that, Axel turned and left the room before his heated temper got the better of him.

Xanethe sat beside Roxas in the Gray Room.

"Look Roxas, I told you I couldn't make any promises," she stated lazily.

"You made things worse! He told me off for getting involved, and hasn't spoken with me since. You weren't supposed to tell him I sent you." Xanethe shrugged.

"Hey, you never said that." Roxas let out an exasperated sigh.

"What exactly did you two talk about anyways? I mean, what's the deal between you guys?" It was Xanethe's turn to sigh. She really didn't want to discuss what had happened. Axel's last words to her replayed in her head. She regretted walking out on him, it was clear that there was a disconnect between what Saix had told her and what had really happened. After dwelling on it for a couple of days, she had decided to apologize to him and try again, though when she had tried to find him she found that he had left for Halloween Town with Demyx. "Xanethe?" Roxas pressed.

"Oh, uh…" She wasn't sure what to say. "Nothing you really need to worry about. I suppose you could say we have a bit of history." He raised an eyebrow. "I'll explain things later," she assured with a smile. She was beginning to like Roxas, and could see why Axel always seemed to hold him in such high regards. He was different from the rest of the organization. Though a little naive, he was genuine and had a welcoming warmth about him.

"Yeah right, nobody around here tells me anything." Xanethe let out a laugh.

"I'm serious!" Roxas laughed as well, shaking his head. After talking for a little while longer, Roxas left the Gray Room, leaving Xanethe alone with Xigbar and Luxord. She walked up to the two men. For a moment, neither of them seemed to notice her, as they were focused on a card game. She cleared her throat, and they looked up. "Do either of you know when Axel will be returning?" Luxord spoke first.

"Well, he's been gone all day, so I'd have to wager that he'll be back soon," he said, his mind, as usual, on gambling. The eyepatched man across from him let out a laugh.

"As if! Flamesilocks had to drag Demyx around today. Who knows how long it'll take when he has to babysit that kid." Xigbar's words disappointed her slightly. Luxord nodded in agreement with Xigbar's harsh words.

"Why don't you join us in a round while you wait?" the blonde offered. Figuring she had nothing better to do, she accepted the offer, and was dealt a hand of playing cards. Luxord explained the game, and they commenced. Xanethe couldn't quite wrap her head around some of the ins and outs of the game, and before she knew it, Luxord slapped his cards to the table. "I win again!"

"Damnit…" Xigbar grumbled under his breath, slouching for a moment. Then he sat up, his determination restored. "Alright, one more hand. I'll get it this time." Luxord gave a confident smirk.

"Well if you're sure." Xanethe was ready to bow out, not sure she could really hold up against the two of them

"Well, I'm just going to-" Suddenly a dark corridor opened and in ran Demyx. Xanethe stood, but quickly became confused. Axel had not followed him, and Demyx looked horrified. "Demyx! What happened?"

"I...Halloween Town...there...monster! Help!" His words were jumbled and nonsensical. Xanethe grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Demyx, calm down. Tell me what happened." He tried to slow his heavy breathing.

"We were in Halloween Town to destroy the creature that was reported there a few days ago. When it showed up, I panicked and hid while Axel fought it, but…"

"But?"

"He wasn't doing too well...it dragged him off somewhere…" Xanethe scowled.

"And you just left him there?" she questioned in disbelief.

"W-well I'm not good at the whole fighting thing...I figured somebody here could help better than I could…"

"Damnit... " She shoved Demyx aside, formed a dark corridor and, disregarding her suspension, ran through into Halloween Town.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own any characters except for Theena/Xanethe. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney.

Xanethe quickly scanned the dark town, her eyes adjusting to the dim moonlight. There was no immediate evidence of any fight or struggle, but as she looked closer she saw clear scorch marks along the ground and the fountain in the center of the plaza. Some of the earth also seemed to have been gouged up, but by what, she wasn't sure. As she examined the plaza she noticed that the furrows in the ground seemed to lead towards the cemetery. Forming a katana in her hands, she proceeded with caution. As she neared the cemetery the damage cause by whatever it was became increasingly more noticeable.

"What did you get yourself into…" she muttered. Suddenly, a black tendril came from over the cemetery wall and wrapped itself around her wrist. She yelp as it lifted her and slammed her down on the other side of the wall. Dazed, she tried to get up, but another tendril slammed her into the wall behind her. She coughed as the breath was knocked out of her lungs. As her vision came back into focus she was finally able to glimpse what it was she was up against. The hill that sat in the middle of the cemetery writhed with the black tendrils. Now that she got a better look, Xanethe could see that the tendrils were thorn riddled vines that were growing from the ground. They seemed to have overtaken most of the cemetery. "What the hell are these?" Her brief moment to asses the situation was over as she saw yet another vine rushing toward her. She held up the katana to defend herself, but the creature tore it from her hands, not deterred by the blade at all. She knew she couldn't react in time, so she braced herself, but it never had the chance to attack. Without any warning, the vine burst into flames. It hissed and let out shrill squeals as it shriveled.

"You're gonna need...something a little heavier." Xanethe turned to where the voice came from. A redhead stumbled towards her. His clothes were tattered and blood dripped from numerous wounds.

"Axel!" Xanethe ran over to him, steadying him. "Are you alright? What happened?" He just laughed.

"I'm so glad...to see you right now...Theena." Most of his weight fell on to her. "I tried...to take them. They just...kept coming." Xanethe scowled. It was clear that the creatures were too much for one person to handle. She wasn't even sure if they'd be able to handle them together. She formed a battle axe in her hand.

"Can you still fight?" Axel straightened up.

"For you, of course," he stated, his chakrams appearing in his hands. Xanethe felt her face flush.

"Just focus on the enemies, and don't push yourself." He nodded, and the few vines closest to them were set ablaze, shriveling as the first one had.

"You see the biggest one, at the base of the hill?" Xanethe scanned the cemetery, nodding when she spotted it. "That's the one we need to take out. Kill that one and the others die as well," he explained, some of his strength seemed to be restored. "I tried to get to it, but I was overwhelmed. If I help you make a path, can you get to it?"

"I think I should be able to."

"Alright then, lets do this." Xanethe began her charge at the tendrils, hacking them down as she went. They began to form a thick wall to protect the main roots, but Axel burned down a few, then cut down the ones he could reach. Axel wouldn't allow them to harm her, any vine that tried to grab her was quickly seared. At last she managed to break through the wall.

"Axel, come on!" She ran through the opening she had created before she could be cut off once again. Axel followed her, but was caught around the ankle and pulled to the ground. Realizing that he had fallen, Xanethe turned back and quickly lopped of the end of the vine. She held out her hand to help him up, but another tendril shot out and took hold of his wrist. "Axel!" She tried to grab him, but he was pulled away too quickly.

"Just go Theena!" he ordered as more and more vines ensnared him. With a bright flash, the few vines in front of her caught fire, giving her a straight shot to the main body. She hesitated for a moment, looking back at her friend, then turned and took opening given to her. She charged and swung her axe into the base of the vine, leaving only a notch in it.

"Damnit…" she hissed. She took a couple more swings before the creatures responded. They began to pull at her arms, but she struggled against them, managing to hack once again at the base of the creature. Before she could strike again, she was pulled to the ground and her axe fell from her hands. She scraped at the ground, trying desperately to grasp the axe, but to no avail. Thinking quickly, she decided on a new approach. Resting her hand on the ground, a thin line of liquid metal flowed towards the axe. Upon reaching it, the axe melted into the line which continued towards the main tendril. The liquid metal worked it's way up to the point where she had damaged the vine and began to fill in the gouge. As the metal solidified, it dug further and further into the base until at last it snapped. Xanethe let out a laugh. Slowly the creature fell, an earsplitting shriek cutting through all other noise. It landed with a crash, and the vines that had dug their thorns into Xanethe's arms and legs shriveled, freeing her. She got to her feet, shaking. She quickly turned around in time to see the vines that had taken hold of Axel shrivel up, allowing him to fall. She ran to him. "Axel!" He hit the ground and his chakrams faded away. Xanethe ran up and kneeled by his side.

"Way to go...Thee," he coughed out, his consciousness fading. She grabbed his hand.

"Axel...Lea, I'm sorry, I-I-" He laughed.

"No...I'm sorry." He reached out and rested his free hand on the side of her face. She placed her other hand on his, shaking her head.

"Lea, I...I…" Unsure where to go with her words, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him deeply, ignoring the iron tang of blood. Though on the verge of consciousness, he eagerly responded. When she finally pulled away, she let out a small laugh.

"Finally…" he muttered, laughing as well. He went limp as his injuries overtook him. Xanethe lifted him up as well as she could.

"Let's get you out of here," she murmured softly as she opened a dark corridor.


End file.
